Dudas
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Despertó en una cama ajena... miró donde estaba. Corrección, despertó en un amplio sillón... ajeno. Un fic con capítulos de 150 palabras. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dudas.

Capítulo 1

Despertó en una cama ajena... miró donde estaba. Corrección, despertó en un amplio sillón... ajeno.

Tenía el cabello revuelto, muy despeinado; su cuerpo estaba desnudo, cubierto por un grueso cobertor, había una TV encendida que llenaba de una pobre luz aquella habitación; todo estaba oscuro, salvo por el radio que alcanzaba a ser iluminado por la TV.

Parpadeó, confundido, sin saber su paradero, sin entender cómo había llegado allí, pero sintiéndose usado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso significaba que había dormido con alguien, y el dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo le decía que él había jugado el papel de _mujer_ en aquel encuentro.

Suprimió una y mil maldiciones de su boca, se cubrió con la manta de pies a cabeza, no iba a quedarse a ver quien había sido, pero tampoco encontraba mucha fuerza para ponerse en pie, vestirse y marcharse.

Pero Joey así lo hizo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Seguía molesto por haberse ido sin defender su honor, o al menos lo poco que quedaba de éste; y es que no encontraba nada honorable en escabullirse de aquel muy lujoso departamento, para que nadie más lo viera.

Estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento, lo aceptaba.

Él no era del tipo de personas que se acuesta con alguien simplemente porque están en una fiesta y se toman unas cuantas copas juntos.

Ni siquiera recordaba quién era el tipo con quien había perdido su virginidad.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo; una lástima para él, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

Recordaba vagamente haber llegado a aquel lugar y tomar una cerveza, luego conversó con Tea, quien le reprendió por irse a embriagar a esa fiesta.

No le tomó mucha importancia a las palabras de la joven; ella siempre decía muchas incoherencias.

También recordaba muy lejanamente haberse ido con... sí, Kaiba.

TBC

Nota

Como son capítulos cortos... muy cortos, voy a subirlos diariamente. Dije que ya no iba a haber nada nuevo mío por un tiempo, pero una amiga me retó... me dijo: 'no puedes hacer un fic de 150 palabras cada capítulo' y yo acepté a hacerlo. Espero les guste. Además, aunque estoy en finales, son 150 palabras y los capítulos los hago en menos de diez minutos... jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura esbelta del ojiazul, que no parecía incómodo por la mirada del rubio que no le abandonaba.

Estaba lanzándole dagas con los ojos, pero éste parecía más bien conforme con el resultado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer, o al menos eso pensaba Joey, lo único que Kaiba quería era usarlo a su antojo.

Pues el ojiazul no conocía a Joey, porque él no era juguete de nadie, así que sin pensarlo mucho (nunca lo hacía, porque empezar ahora), se puso en pie y arrinconó al CEO.

No iba a darle una escapatoria, no la merecía.

Kaiba se comportaba justo como el esnob que era.

"Te divirtió mucho acostarte conmigo y desaparecerte?"

"Yo no me fui. Cuando salí de la cocina ya no había nadie... probaste que cuando quieres, puedes llegar a ser silencioso, ¿no es así, perro, o debería de decir _perra_?"

TBC

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero no defraudarlas con el fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¿Acaso había oído bien¿Kaiba acababa de llamarle 'perra'?

Fue un golpe bajo para el rubio, que estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse permitido (aun estando ebrio, eso no era excusa) dormir con Seto Kaiba, de entre todas las personas.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Preguntó, diciéndose que quizá no había oído bien y estaba juzgando injustamente a Kaiba.

Le iba a dar la oportunidad de redimirse.

"Me oíste perfectamente, Wheeler. Además, debes saber que siendo yo alguien tan importante, tengo cosas que hacer." Dio un paso, iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo. "Ah, se me olvidaba otra vez! Tu pago." Y le tiró al suelo unos billetes.

La expresión del rubio pasó de enfado a furia y no se contuvo, no había motivo para hacerlo después de toda la sarta de idioteces que dijo el ojiazul.

"¡Eres un bastardo idiota!" Le gritó, alcanzándolo, y su puño saludó la mandíbula del genio.

TBC

Notas Lamento la demora, pero no tengo PC por el momento, así que los capítulos aunque los tenga no puedo subirlos, espero me comprendan... así que ya no será diario que los subiré, intentaré hacerlo cada dos o tres días, mi PC regresará pronto, so, don't worry. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Todos quedaron en shock, nadie imaginó que de un momento a otro iban a encontrarse observando a un CEO escupiendo sangre y observando con ira a quien le había golpeado.

Sí, Kaiba sabía que se había extralimitado, lo supo desde el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, desde que tocó el dinero, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Una parte en su interior estaba ardiendo de frustración ante el hecho que el rubio había huido cuando creyó que Kaiba no estaba presente, si hubiera sabido que el genio estaba observándolo desde la puerta de la cocina, quizá las cosas habían sido diferentes.

"Gracias, Wheeler... pero puedes quedarte con el cambio." Dijo, sonando lo más frío que pudo, con el dorso de su mano limpió la sangre de su barbilla y dio media vuelta, no había nada que decir.

Joey había reaccionado mal, y en el proceso hirió a Kaiba.

TBC

Notas

Gracias por la comprensión que demostraron; espero que esto les siga gustando. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Luces seriamente mal." Dijo su hermano, veía el labio partido de su Niisama. "¿Con quién peleaste ahora?"

Kaiba sólo le miró. Eso dijo todo.

"Sabía que no había ser humano más impulsivo en el mundo que Joey. Es demasiado..."

"Irreflexivo." Se adelantó el ojiazul, antes de oír alguna mala palabra brotar de la boca pura de su pequeño hermano.

"Iba a decir bruto, pero eso también lo cubre."

"Sí."

Mokuba estaba viendo como su hermano intentaba curar la herida, se había rehusado a que alguien más en KC la atendiera por él; era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver por sí mismo.

"Y supongo que tú no le hiciste nada¿o me equivoco?"

Kaiba negó.

"Lo llamé prostituta, en pocas palabras, Mokuba, no esperaba un abrazo y un beso. ¡Pero él se fue¡Se escabulló!"

Mokuba ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer: Háblale, Niisama." 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Tranquilízate un poco, Joey. Estar enojado no te va a ayudar mucho." Pidió Yuugi, conociendo perfectamente al rubio y su forma de actuar.

No culpaba directamente al ojiazul, eso (lo que pasó) era cosa de dos, así que arreglaran de una vez su asunto, esperaba que sin golpes ni insultos.

"¡Él empezó!" Gritó. "No soy una cualquiera a la que se le paga por sus servicios."

Yuugi asintió.

Estaba de acuerdo en que Kaiba se había excedido, pero tampoco justificaba el golpe del rubio.

"Tal vez se sintió herido porque lo abandonaste. Hizo una referencia a eso."

"Herido en su orgullo de Esnob." Comentó Joey. "Jamás me había sentido tan usado en mi vida, y ve mi vida, Yuugi. Papá me usa para pagar sus cuentas."

"Entiende esto, tal vez Kaiba tenía buenas intenciones y encontró el lugar vacío." Estaba seguro.

"Quizá, amigo, pero no le hubiera matado decírmelo." Concluyó. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 –Flash Back-

No estaba ebrio, bueno, no mucho, se dijo Kaiba, cuando se percató que estaba besándose con Joey, ambos parecían desesperados por meterse bajo la ropa del otro, rozando erróneamente al principio, de forma casi experta después.

Había silencio mientras ambos se tocaban casi desesperadamente.

Gemidos y roces íntimos, un par de besos húmedos y un cosquilleo imposible de suprimir por parte de ambos.

Suave y cuidadoso, caricias que se extendían por la extensión de todo su cuerpo.

Todo era brumoso, nada parecía lo mismo bajo los efectos del alcohol y del placer. Joey estaba disfrutándolo mucho; ni siquiera recordaba cuándo abandonó la fiesta.

Un agudo dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo lo alertó, pero un beso suave, en su frente, fue lo que lo tranquilizó.

Un vaivén rítmico, unas manos aferradas con firmeza a su cintura.

Lanzó una exclamación de placer.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Estaban tan agotados.

TBC

Notas

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, jeje.. cualquiera pensaría que ya se aburrieron de mí. Espero que no, porque aún falta un poco para que este fic llegue a su fin. 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Tienen que hablar, lo sabes perfectamente." Dijo Tea, aún lucía un poco incómoda por tratar un tema tan tabú en la actualidad, a pesar de su frecuencia.

A Joey no parecía importarle la incomodidad de Tea, tenía la suya propia para alcanzar el límite y explotar.

Quizá su cerebro ya había cometido suicidio.

"No es sencillo." Admitió, ligeramente apenado. Era Kaiba de quién estaba hablando, con Tea. "Yuugi lo hace sonar simple, Yami como un duelo y Tristán como algo incorrecto. No estoy listo para hablarlo."

La chica sonrió.

"Eso incluye sólo a Kaiba o también a tus amigos, Joey?"

"El sujeto me da escalofríos. ¡No puedo creer que dormí con él!" Exclamó furioso.

"Y antes de dormir tuviste sexo con él." Dijo la chica, sonaba menos incómoda.

"Ni me lo recuerdes." Pidió Joey, suplicándole a Dios que no le diera jaqueca.

"Hablando del rey de Roma."

Kaiba iba entrando. 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

No estaba acosando a Joey, no tenía motivos; bueno, sí los tenía, pero no era tan patético. Estaba seguro que no lo era. Pero allí estaba el rubio, que pensaba todo lo contrario.

El rubio se puso en pie de un salto y abandonó a Tea; Kaiba suponía lo que iba a ocurrir en aquella pintoresca cafetería, igual que en todos los lugares que se encontraban (con excepción de la fiesta), iban a pelear.

"¿No te aburres, Kaiba?" Gritó el joven. "¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!"

Kaiba dejó escapar una risa seca, fría.

Sus ojos azules no demostraban la desesperación que sintió cuando Joey desapareció de su departamento.

Pareció tan normal que Joey, inmediatamente, se enfadó más.

"Fue algo pasajero. Ni creas que se va a repetir." Dijo, de forma muy fría. Demasiado para ser Joey.

"Piensa de nuevo, Wheeler. Eres quien quiere que se repita."

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Le había dejado pensado.

El muy estúpido le había intrigado, de modo que Joey no había dormido nada. El reloj marcaba las 3h00 AM y en 2 horas más se tendría que levantar para ir a su trabajo.

La imagen del pedante ególatra de Kaiba no abandonaba su mente; pensar no era algo que le causara mucho placer, sin embargo lo había estado haciendo mucho últimamente.

Odiaba los sentimientos acumulados en su pecho.

Definitivamente, físicamente Kaiba le atraía, sino no hubiera dormido con él, pero ni drogado, el problema se encontraba en torno a lo sentimental.

"Pero ni me gusta, al menos no cuando estoy sobrio." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero no era del todo cierto; antes de conocer el carácter, la personalidad, del CEO, se sintió atraído por él.

Luego lo conoció tal y como era, despertó de una especie de sueño.

Kaiba no era un príncipe azul.

TBC

notas

hola, tengo que agradecer a unas cuantas personas por haberme hecho notar de nuevo... principalmente a mi mejor amiga alex, porque sigue presionándome p/ q continúe un fic que le estoy haciendo de hp y me hizo saber lo molesto que era esperar... así q decidí hacrm notar p/ todas... tb quiero agradcr a mis amigas on-line... y hacrls sabr q son muy mprtnts p/ mí 


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 

Entraba en la categoría de errores, sin embargo no estaba arrepentido de la relación sexual con Joey; antes se arrepentía de las palabras frías y duras que brotaron de su boca.

No estaba acostumbrado a demostrar afecto, no planeaba hacerlo, lo de Joey era un episodio placentero que no buscaba repetir por nada del mundo. No porque no quisiera, sino para evitar más inconvenientes, discusiones o algún vínculo sentimental. Eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

"Algún día iba a pasar, Niisama. ¿O planeabas vivir puro y casto por la eternidad?" Interrogó el pequeño.

Los ojos de Mokuba mostraron curiosidad ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Seto.

"No seas cerrado, Seto. Dime¿te gusta Joey?"

"El problema no es ése." Habló Kaiba. "¿Qué piensa él de mí?"

"No sé." Respondió.

Kaiba sonrió, él tampoco lo sabía, no desde que todo se complicó. Todo era tan confuso.

TBC

Espero sus comentarios y críticas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Lunes. Después de un fin de semana agitado en el que pasaste la noche con tu peor enemigo y discutiste con él porque te hizo sentir una prostituta. ¡Genial! Ahora iban a tener clases juntos, donde de seguro la mayoría de la gente que asistió a la fiesta debió haberlos visto partir juntos.

Lo comprobó cuando la mayoría de la gente lo señalaba y murmuraba algo.

Pero el punto culminante fue cuando Yuka, una compañera de clases le preguntó.

"Bien, Joey¿cómo es Kaiba en la cama¿un tierno gatito o un fiero tigre?"

Yuugi, que iba a su lado, sonrió; Tea se sonrojó, Tristán maldijo y él se enfadó.

"Yo NO dormí con Seto Kaiba¿entiendes?" Preguntó.

La joven sonrió, no parecía afectada por el enfado del rubio, sino más bien entretenida.

"Entonces es verdad que te ofreció dinero. ¡Qué bastardo!"

Joey asintió.

"Pero no dormimos juntos." Le mintió.

TBC

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima entrega de este fic, y a las interesadas, les digo que he recibido otro desafío. Un fic multichapter en el que no escriba lemon, ni lime, si les interesa, va a estar en la sección de Gundam Wing, pero falta un poco para que lo saqué, yo les aviso. 


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 

La declaración de Joey de NO haber pasado la noche con el genio no tuvo el efecto deseado, sino el opuesto. Todo el mundo hablaba del acontecimiento como si hubieran sido ellos quienes lo vivieron.

El ojiazul estaba asqueado; hasta la prensa se había enterado y habían transmitido al aire, en un segmento muy popular entre la gente, un reportaje donde detallaban ciertos eventos de la fiesta y mostraban un par de fotos donde parecían muy cariñosos mutuamente, y una donde se iban en la limosina de Kaiba.

Habían entrevistado al chofer, pero éste, muy sabiamente y por su propio bien, dijo: "Sin comentarios."

Kaiba vio a Joey, apoyado en un árbol, no lo pensó mucho y se acercó. Todo ese asunto del 'one night stand' se había salido de control por ser él alguien de tan alto perfil.

"Hay que hacer algo, Wheeler."

"Démosles de qué hablar" Le besó.

TBC

Una aclaración, el fic de Gundam Wing aún no está publicado, lo estoy escribiendo. Pero les aviso que va con reto también, y el reto es hacer ya sea un fic sin lemon de Heero y Duo, o matar a uno de los personajes. ¿Ustedes que quieren¿Lemon o muerte?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

"Perdió la razón." Fue el comentario de Yami.

Observaba a Yuugi fijamente, mientras éste se cubría el rostro, avergonzado por el espectáculo digno de un Oscar que montaron Seto y Joey.

"Parecía que estaban devorándose la cara." Comentó Tea, ella estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

Tristán hizo una mueca de asco, apartó sus papas.

"Eso es asqueroso, Tea. Voy a tener pesadillas."

"¿Qué le pasó a Joey? Pasó de quejarse por tener sexo con Kaiba a comérselo, literalmente." Dijo Yuugi.

No había señales de ninguno de los dos luego del beso público que Joey le dio.

Los cuatro apoyaban a Joey, pero sería de gran ayuda saber qué rayos era lo que el rubio quería.

"Yo no lo culpo, Kaiba es un idiota, pero está muy bien." Fue lo que dijo la chica, luego de tragar su último bocado.

"Eres mujer. Joey NO." Dijo Tristán.

"Homofóbico." Respondió Tea.

"Cálmense." Ordenó Yami.

TBC

Capítulo libre de Kaiba y Joey, en el siguiente ya salen. Además, esto está cerca del final. 


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" Interrogó Mokuba, parecía tan entretenido al ver a los dos jóvenes, claramente incómodos por la presencia del otro.  
Joey apartó la mirada.

Kaiba no hizo nada.

Ninguno le respondió a Mokuba.

"Seto, te creí más sensato." Luego miró al rubio. "Tú eres caso perdido, Joey."

"¡Oye!"

"¿Sí, Joey? Tú besaste a mi hermano. Explícame eso." Pidió Mokuba, y sonaba tan serio que no le daba lugar a una negativa.

"Era para callar a la prensa." Explicó el rubio.

Mokuba negó.

"Bueno, eso sólo les dio MÁS de qué hablar."

Seto asintió; su intención era hacer que los reporteros desviaran su atención a algo más... el narcisismo de Duke, el ego de Yami, el cavernícola de Tristán, otra cosa, pero Joey les había dado más material con que trabajar.

"Eres un imbécil, Wheeler. No me sorprende."

"Bueno, a mí sí me sorprendió TU lengua en MI garganta." 


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Pese a la diversión que brindaba, Mokuba no lo soportaba un instante más, así que gritó.

"¡Cállense!" El silencio se hizo presente, él lo rompió. "Empiecen explicándome sus comportamientos. Actúan como un par de irracionales niñas."

Una protesta silenciosa por parte de Seto; todo lo decían sus penetrantes ojos azules.

"Wheeler está obsesionado conmigo, prácticamente ha estado acosándome desde que me conoció."

"Apenas y te habló, idiota." Reclamó Joey.

"Detengan su pleito. Ahora, continúa, Seto." Mokuba.

"Favoritismo." Acosó Joey.

"Tendrás tu turno, perro. Déjame terminar." Pidió Seto. "El perro probó mi teoría cuando él ME besó."

"Bueno, no recuerdo haber oído ninguna queja."

"Porque no podía hablar contigo succionándome el aliento."

"No era mi intención darte falsas esperanzas, sólo creí que sería una forma de evitar más chismes." Dijo Joey. "Quise brindarte un poco de ayuda."

Hubo una risa irónica, fue Kaiba.

"Si me preguntas a mí, ambos se gustan."

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Mokuba no está equivocado; Wheeler puede no ser la criatura más bella o inteligente del Universo, pero ciertamente es único, eso lo puedo asegurar. También es una de las relaciones más duraderas de mi vida, claro, eliminando mi rivalidad con el enano y mi relación fraternal con Mokuba… pero no sé.

Sueno como una chica. Aquellas que califican al potencial novio. ¡Qué patético!

Y lo peor de todo, es que me estoy involucrando con alguien que convirtió pública mi vida privada. El perro cometió un grave error ahí, pero… esto es muy complicado.

Las mujeres deben ser simplemente seres humanos muy perversos para no sentirse crueles al hacer todo esto.

Si una chica calificara a Wheeler, encontraría tantos defectos, pero los equilibraría con las inmensas cualidades, y aún sigo sin tener una respuesta satisfactoria a mis dudas.

¿Avanzamos o retrocedemos? Con Wheeler uno nunca sabe.

Si lo acepto, quizás avance.

TBC

Notas  
Ya me había demorado mucho, pero les juro que yo creía que ya había subido más capítulos. Gomen, ando un poco distraída últimamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Yo no quiero NADA con Seto Kaiba; al menos eso es lo que mi mente dice, y últimamente ha hablado mucho más que de costumbre. Todo por culpa del idiota de Kaiba. No comprendo cómo nos involucramos.

Debimos estar muy ebrios y habernos levantado LOS DOS con el pie izquierdo.

¡Maldita sea!

Él no es una mala persona... bueno, sí es una mala persona, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en las profundidades, de seguro hay alguien, diminutamente agradable.

El estúpido es atractivo, no hay motivos para que yo lo niegue.

Bueno, no lo estoy negando. Me gusta.

Si sólo pudiéramos atravesar ese escudo de hielo sin que él esté a la defensiva, sería una increíble persona.

Es sorprendente lo que una persona puede esconder bajo una falsa apariencia.

Pero sólo Mokuba lo ha logrado, quiero saber qué se necesita para cambiarlo; si tan sólo yo pudiera tenerlo.

TBC

Notas

No me olvido del fandom, lo juro. Sigue muy presente, es sólo que ando sin inspiración y perezosa, y es una muy mala combinación. Tengan un poco de paciencia... esto ya acaba en el siguiente. Ojalá no me odien por demorar tanto y hacer esto tan feo... Una vez más, mis disculpas... y ojalá reencuentre a mi musa... la debí haber extraviado por allí. 


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

"A lo mejor fue un error. Uno muy grande, si me preguntas a mí." Mokuba.

"Cruzaste la línea, pequeñito. Hiciste mi peor pesadilla una realidad." Comentó Tristán.

No podían creer que Seto y Joey eran oficialmente pareja, y que estuvieran en un viaje exótico por el caribe.

"Al menos dejaron de pelear." Añadió Tea.

Pero Yami, Yuugi y Mokuba negaron, sin embargo, quien explicó, fue el ex faraón.

"No tanto; todos los días discuten hasta por lo que veran en TV; llega a ser molesto, ocasionalmente."

"Siempre es molesto." Corrigió Mokuba. "Siempre."

Asintieron, cuando menos, todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Recordaban que todo había iniciado por una fiesta en la que Seto y Joey habían tomado de más y habían dormido juntos.

"Recuerdan los pleitos?" Preguntó Tea.

"Cómo olvidarlos?" Comentó Yuugi. "Todo el día."

"Ahora, los dos son felices." Y Mokuba sonrió.

Era lo que él quería para Seto.

-fin-

Notas finales:

Disculpen la demora, tengo flojera, sueño y no tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. NADA. He actualizado esto porque me mataba la culpa; sí, puedo sentir culpa. Soy capaz de experimentarla y eso es molesto. En mi profile dejo la dirección de mi livejournal, para quienes estén interesados en mis posibles proyectos y mis babosadas mentales (créanme, son muchísimas). Nos leemos pronto, estoy en proceso de reacomodación con la escritura de fics. Kisses. 


End file.
